The hypothesis that the rate of stimulation of glucose uptake is decreased in patients with NIDDM compared to nondiabetic controls. To test the hypothesis, we will be utilizing the hyperinsulinemic euglycemic clamp technique. Tritiated glucose will be used as our trace and as a "GINF" to measure hepatic glucose release using Steele's equation as modified by DeBoto.